


Your wish is my command

by violadiaries



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violadiaries/pseuds/violadiaries
Summary: Slowly getting used to his new life at the tower of Zot, Kain finds out just how much of his loyalty Golbez demands. (Not beta read because I don't have a beta reader :( )





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second part of this...I'm so bad at writing things like this, espacially in that kind of way :( But this is Golbez...well Zeromus-Golbez we are talking about, and I always kind of had this headcannon that this is what happened to my poor, sweet Kain in this dammed tower q_q.  
> And here comes a fun fact for the creation of this...  
> Right now (the time I was doing this post and finishing the story) I am sitting at university, seemingly paying attention to what my prof is saying, completly with a resting bitch face. Everyone around me probably thinks I am taking notes or something like this...XD

„Good morning, my sweatheart!“

Sighing I raised an eyebrow and looked at Barbarricia who was gliding towards me. I avoided her attempt to throw herself at my neck in taking a step forward and continued to observe the troops training. I hadn’t been particularly long, that I was now serving under Lord Golbez but we had already acquired the fire crystal of Damcyan.

 

There also had been reports from Baron that Cecil and the girl were alive and had been residing in Kaipo. Rosa had fled Baron, but at the moment I couldn’t care less. It had been obvious that she would run after Cecil if he didn’t return. If she had managed to catch up to him she was at least for the moment safe. When the chance arrives, I will beg Lord Golbez to give her shelter and spare her from his wrath.

 

This whole time, except for the one time when I had been to Damcyan to fetch the crystal from them, I have been residing inside this tower…the Tower of Zot. It had become my new home and training ground. Lord Golbez had also given me the task of overseeing the soldiers training, alongside the mistress of this tower, Barbarricia.

Lord Golbez had introduced her to me as an elemental archfiend her element being the winds. She was powerful that much I could feel from her aura, but also very irritating. At first she had been avoiding me, because I was just another ‘filthy human’ to her.

 

But after she had been with us to Damcyan and had seen my skills…my wings as she dubbed it, she had been trying to be at the center of my attention all the time. The only other archfiend I had met so far was the Lord of Fire Rubicante, but only once as he had given his report to Lord Golbez. As it seemed he was responsible to keep the crystals we had acquired safe inside the Tower of Babil, where he was residing.

 

He had regarded me with respect and so I had given him my respect as well. Lord Golbez had explained to me that when all the eight crystals, the ones of our world and the four of the underworld had been gathered together inside the tower of Babil, an ancient power will rise to seal them and make sure they are forever safe.

This ancient power will also ensure the peace and wealth of all people who are clever enough to follow it. I had never heard of such things, but that was because the people had been afraid of so much power, thus dividing the crystals and keeping them at separate locations…at least this is what he told me.

 

“Aw, always so cold, are you now my dear?”, she said pouting.

As the stepped to my side I regarded her with a short look and then observed again. She was a beautiful woman, nobody could deny that. Long blonde hair, flowing like a river down her back, even longer than her height. Curves at all the right places and she knew that fact well enough to show them off at every possible moment. But while her appearance was easy for the eye her personality was irritating and prone to constant change.

 

Like I said she tried to be at the center of my attention all the time, but when she was disturbed by someone other than me or Lord Golbez, she became a murderous force to be reckoned with. I think she also respected Rubicante but I couldn’t be really sure of that because I only heard her speak of him and never saw them interacting. But at least I was on her good side for now.

 

“I already told you I am not interested, woman.”, I told her calmly.

She pouted even more at me, this much I could see from the corner of my eyes and crossed her arms in front of her rather big chest.

“If you continue like that, I just might think you are married to your duties already. Though…you and the master…maybe not so much of a bad match.”, she said grinning.

Sighing I shook my head and tried to focus on what was going on in front of me. I always had to deal with comments like that whenever I told her of my disinterest of becoming romantically or even sexually involved with her.

 

Her theory was that I ‘obviously’ wanted to gain Lord Golbez attention through my hard work, to become more than just his right hand. But obviously she didn’t understand humans very well…or she was just bad with rejection and to be honest I really thought it was the second one.

But apparently, she couldn’t understand that another relationship than Lord and Knight was impossible for me and Lord Golbez, due to the fact that both of us were men.

 

Every time I tried to explain that to her she said that this kind of thinking was long overdue and that I should try and let go of my upbringing and to embrace new possibilities. Sometimes I even wondered if she really wanted to become involved with me or if she wanted for Lord Golbez and me to become involved with each other.

I didn’t even know what he looked like without his armor had never seen him without even his helmet but I didn’t really care. As long as I could serve him right and fulfill every wish his I would be happy.

 

Silence spread between the two of us, as we watched and commanded the soldiers in training. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable but I couldn’t say that I liked it much either. It was a bit weird when she didn’t ran her mouth all the time and while I didin’t mind the silence for a bit, I sure as hell had gotten used to her talking.

A female soldier ran towards us, none of the trainees but one of the guards. She seemed hurried, out of her breath. Did something happen?

 

“Sir Highwind! Lord Golbez wishes to see you immediately!”, she coughed up, as she came to a halt before me.

Barbariccia let out a shocked gasp, but I tried and succeeded to conceal my confusion and shock better than her. The way the guard looked at me…afraid…scarred… What did happen to make her that way. Lord Golbez must be in a foul mood then.

 

“Well…good luck not getting killed darling. Judging from the way she looks…something annoyed him.”, Barbariccia stated flatly.

I shot her an angry glance and then nodded to the guard. After that I left the training grounds, to go to the big hall, he mostly is in, but the guard stopped me.

“He…wants you to go to his chambers…sir.”, she murmured almost inaudible.

 

I saw a slight blush having spread over her delicate, pale face and sighed. What did he want me in his chambers for? But well, if it is his wish, then I will be more than happy to meet him there. If he demands this from me, he surely will have his reasons.

“I see.”, I just said and headed in the direction of his chambers.

I heard Barbariccia giggling and sighed in annoyance. She shouted something after me, but I didn’t even care enough to listen, because it would be some kind of innuendo that much was for sure.

 

As I arrived at Lord Golbez chambers I stood in front of the door for a moment, unsure of how to act. The only other time we have been completely alone was after the incident in the mist village, when I was still slightly injured from what had occurred.

 

“Come in!”, I heard his voice calling from inside.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed my palm to the wall next to the door to make it open, still a bit fascinated by the process. All this foreign technology was still so very new to me and still so oddly fascinating that I couldn’t help but wonder every time I saw it work.

 

Straightening my back, I walked into the room, with was barely lit. The only light source was coming from a door, on the other side or the room, which probably led to a platform outside. The door closed behind me, so that I was engulfed by the darkness. I blinked and just stood still for the time my eyes had to get accustomed to the darkness, but Lord Golbez seemed to have other plans.

 

Without a warning I felt his presence in directly in front of me, could make out his form vague. My eyes still didn’t get used to the darkness, so I couldn’t tell much and just tried to keep my calm. The fact that I could feel he breath and the warmth of his body didn’t help much with that. And then there was the clear fact, that he wasn’t wearing any armor at all, that much I could make out even in the darkness.

“My little…obedient dragon. Always so loyal…I hope it will stay that way…”, he whispered.

 

At his words I felt a shiver running down my spine but didn’t let that confuse me.

“Of course, my Lord.”, I just replied.

He laughed, low in the back of his throat and placed a hand on my helmet. With a swift motion he took it off. Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself to keep my calm, to stay still and wait. This surely was a test and I wouldn’t defy him. I swore him to fulfill his every wish as my command and so it would be.

 

He surely wouldn’t do much, at least that’s what I kept telling myself all this time.

“Is that so…well…than show me…your loyalty.”, he whispered again.

This time he began undoing the straps on my upper body armor. Fast, trained fingers pulled them loose so that it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Again, I took a deep breath. Barbariccia couldn’t be in any possible way right…could she? Lord Golbez would never engage in such an activity with another man…with…me…

Right?

 

“How…how can I show it to you… my Lord?”, I asked forcing my voice to calmness.

Again, he laughed undoing more and more of my armor. I would be helpless against him even with it, I saw his might already, I kept telling myself. Though these thoughts didn’t erase the feeling of uneasiness creeping up inside of me. With more and more of my armor falling to the ground, I couldn’t help but feel more and more defenseless…vulnerable.

 

“Just keep calm, little dragon. I’ll show you.”, he said almost inaudible.

By now I think every piece of armor I was covert in, except the boots where lying on the ground. He didn’t seem to care much for this, as he grabbed my hand and made me follow him a bit more inside the room. My eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness by now, so that I could see that he was leading me to the bed.

 

The only question rising up inside my head was why he possibly would lead me to his bed. This surely is only a test of my wits, right? By now even though I kept telling myself that I didn’t really know if I could believe myself. He was behaving weird. And on the second thought…every wish…unfortunately meant every wish. So, if he should, whatever reason there would be behind it, have the with to engage in such…activities with me, then I would have to follow.

 

“My Lord, I don’t wish to be blunt, but-“ – “Then don’t.”

He interrupted me and came to a halt in front of the bed. I heard him snap with his fingers and the room was dimly lit up, so that I could see him a little bit more. It was the first time for me seeing him without his armor. He looked…he looked slightly alike to…Cecil!

But how was this possible. Cecil had a pretty unique look with his long silver hair and delicate features, but still he bore a certain resemblance to him. Long silver-white hair, deep eyes, that seemingly bore themselves into my very being, into my soul. A striking face structure, that made him look only very few years older than me.

 

He was smiling…or grinning I didn’t really know how to interpret his facial expression and shoved me on the bed. Now seriously worried I sat up, but I pushed me down again immediately.

“My Lord I-“ – “Quiet! Just relax…enjoy it, I know you will.”, he interrupted me again.

Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes, hoping this was a bad joke, or a nightmare or something like that. This couldn’t be true, no way this could be true.

 

I felt his lips on my throat and ultimately knew that this was no joke, no test, but probably punishment. Though I felt my body heating up, I didn’t want it to react that way. But still I didn’t move. Maybe if I laid still enough this would be over with fast, and I could forget this ordeal. His hands were running down my body and as I heard fabric ripping I knew it was my undergarments.

 

Every touch of his sent shivers down my spine but heated up my body at the exact same time. I felt my breath quickening, and a certain fear rising inside my gut, as I heard more and more fabric ripping and felt the cold air hitting my skin in return. His hand and his lips alike were exploring my body, every inch that was set free. I refrained from making some noise and just laid there. What had gotten into him, why was he doing this to me.

 

Then he came up to me again, looking at me. I didn’t saw him, just felt his breath on my face. Only a small moment later his lips were on mine and his hand were buried in my hair, pulling it loose from it’s bind. I suck in a sharp breath and dared myself to open my eyes just a tiny bit to look at him. He had his eyes closed moving his lips slowly against mine…not rushing anything. One hand came out of my hair and traveled down my body again.

 

As he took my cock into his hand, I couldn’t refrain from making any noises any longer. I moaned into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I was starting to feel good, my body was starting to feel good, but my head was screaming at me how horribly wrong this was. I was feeling pleasure from this, from his touches.

 

Was this what he meant by showing him my loyalty. Would he demand such things from me in the future and now wanted to tell me in this kind of way? He gripped harder onto me, probably to make me spill more sounds. His touches felt so good…soft and rough at the same time, so unlike those of all the women I had been with in Baron. But then again it probably wouldn’t be I who would be in charge of this whole thing. I let my eyes close again just feeling him.

 

But strangely I didn’t seem to mind. It felt good not having to mind anything…he felt good. Slowly I felt how I didn’t even care anymore and all the while I seemed to give up the control over myself just giving myself to him, his touches seems to become rougher.

 

He separated our lips and again I opened my eyes to look at him. He was grinning, that was the only way his expression could be explained, nothing else was possible.

“This is the right way my little dragon. Enjoy yourself while it lasts the next time it will be you who will pleasure me.”, he whispered to me.

His hand left my now swollen erection and went even farther…he wouldn’t---he didn’t mean to…!

 

But no, he really didn’t. Seemingly thinking for a bit, he then backed away just slightly. Then he started to undress himself fully, mumbling a few words so that magic would bind me to the bed. After he finished to undress himself, he just looked at me for a moment, seeming content with what he saw. I laid bare before him, my arms and legs spread by his magic and held by it as well. My cock was uncomfortably hard and imagining what would happen next a look of sheer horror must be on my face. But he seemed to enjoy all of this, seemed to marvel in it. He took hold of my legs and bend them, pushed them up.

 

Unable to look at him I had to shut my eyes, when I felt him positioning himself at my entrance. I low laugh seemed to escape him, and I just knew he bend down to me again, only because I could feel his hot breath on my face.

“Now little dragon…comes the most fun part…at least for me.”, he whispered as he pushed in one swift movement.

 

My eyes shot open, my mouth opened in a silent scream, though no sound escaped me. It felt like he was ripping me apart from the inside, it hurt…hurt so incredible much. Tears started to flow down my checks and as he started moving, giving me no time at all to get used to him, I finally found my voice, but could only whimper in pain. But with every sound that escaped my mouth his ecstasy only seemed to grow larger.

 

He was most definitely enjoying this…breaking me…no other word could explain this action. Because how could you make sure to have a man’s loyalty…to have the knowledge that you yourself are powerful other than by breaking him…breaking someone who himself is powerful.

But this were really the only thoughts my mind could comprehend this moment, as I tried to struggle, tried to get away from the pain. For me, this whole ordeal took way to long, while it was for him probably only a short while.

 

Everything else just wen by on a blur, a long torturous blur. The pain didn’t fade, but his movements got even more fluently, probably because of the blood that was seeping out of me, onto the bed.

 

With rough and hard trust, picking an ever-rising fast pace he pushed himself inside of me and pulled out again until he spent himself inside of me. Somewhere along the time, I couldn’t even pinpoint the moment, I had spent myself and now I lied here.

I felt his magic binds leave me, but my arms went limb at once. He pulled himself out of me and looked at me. I turned my head away, didn’t want to see his satisfied grin.

 

From the corner of my eye I saw him bowing down to me and felt his breath hit my ear.

“Who do you belong to, Kain?”, he whispered just slightly out of breath.

I felt myself trembling but couldn’t do anything. Was this what it was about? I knew by now that he could read the minds of others, but this was what it was about? I had thought about Rosa an awful lot these last few days, so now he would ensure I wouldn’t betray him for her.

 

“You…My Lord…”, I pressed out between my lips.

He laughed at my forced response.

“And what have you sworn to me?”, he asked again.

Slightly regretting my choices but knowing that no way led back alive, I took a deep breath, turning my head towards him.

 

“I swore that…I would fulfill every of your wished as my commands, My Lord.”, I answered quietly.

A smile was resting on his lips and he started slowly stroking my hair.

“Exactly…look at you know, my little loyal dragon… Serving your master, like a good little pet. Don’t worry…in the future I will make sure that you will enjoy yourself plenty of time…but you have to understand…that this is what can happen as well, do you understand?”, he explained calmly.

 

I just nodded to show my understanding.

“Good…now sleep Kain…rest…you need it.”, he whispered and again I felt magic flowing through my body…making me tired…lulling me to sleep.

That was the way it would be from now on…I was his…and if my thoughts would stray from our…from his goal, if I wasn’t obedient he would punish me. To stay on his good side there wasn’t much I had to do…just fulfill his wishes, no matter what they are.

Every single of his wishes…would be commands to me…nothing else mattered only he did…from now on…


End file.
